Imprissing
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: El amor es un no se que, que empieza no se sabe como y termina no se sabe cuando...No spoiler de BD. Abstenerte si no tienes sentido del humor.


**IMPRISSING.**

Increíble. Inaudito. Inconcebible. Habia vivido más de tres mil años y nunca habia visto nada igual. Seguramente viviría unos tres mil años más y no vería nada igual.

A mi lado Heidi, Demitri y Félix me miraban estupefactos, sin entender nada de la situación.

Alec lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño en el regazo de Caius, mientras este le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y trataba de consolarle.

-Venga, pequeñín, no pasa nada. Todo se va a solucionar-le canturreaba- Ya veras como papi Aro lo arregla todo, ¿Verdad, Aro?-Eso ultimo me lo dijo de forma amenazante.

Me puse los dedos en el puente de mi nariz para intentar controlar la situación, no que la situación me controlase a mí. Aquí todo el mundo pensaba que yo podía hacer milagros. Yo era poderoso, no omnisciente. Ojala.

Marcus, tan comunicativo como siempre, veía la escena sin decir nada. Toda una ayuda.

Jane y su "novio", o mascota, o esclavo como lo quisiera llamar a ese ser, seguían abrazaditos y dándose besos en los labios. Si hubiera sido un vulgar humano hubiera vomitado del asco que me estaba dando la escena. Pero ya que era lo que era, el todopoderoso amo y señor de las miserables vidas de los vampiros del mundo, y aun era demasiado modesto, tenía que hacer gala de mi entereza. Pero a veces era difícil.

-Yo no quiero ser cuñado de un chucho-Sollozo Alec-¡Que vergüenza! ¡Mi hermana es una zoofilica!

Por no aguantar un minuto mas esta situación, decidi intervenir.

-Jane, querida-Intente sonar lo mas calmado posible- espero que tengas una explicación lógica para esto. Te mande a una misión a Forks, ¿Que ha pasado? Y ya de paso, ¿Que piensas hacer con ese licántropo que huele tan mal?

De hecho, estaba pensando que alguien tenía que abrir las ventanas. Aquí olía que apestaba.

Jane dejo de mirar a su "cosa" a regañadientes y se dirigio a mi con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Señor y maestro de mi insignificante vida-suspiro como una colegiala enamorada-yo iba a comprobar, por sus augustas ordenes, si los Cullen habían convertido ya a Bella en uno de los nuestros y me encontre que estaban celebrando una boda…

-¿Boda?-Pregunte sorprendido- ¿Quién se ha atrevido a casarse sin mi permiso?

Y por supuesto sin invitarme. Yo que era el más importante. Esa boda se tenía que anular.

-Se ha casado uno de los hijos de los Cullen, ya sabes, el que se intento suicidar…creo que era Edward.

-¿Que Edward se ha casado y no me ha enviado la invitación?-pregunte indignado.

-Y no nos ha enviado parte del banquete-Se indigno más Caius.

Marcus se guardo su opinión.

La próxima vez que vienese de Romeo trágico, le cortaba la cabeza directamente. ¡Que desagradecido!

Empecé a pensar en la humana que le habia traído de cabeza y la verdad que no era para menos.

Recordé su delicioso olor y me empecé a excitar de la sed que me estaba dando el solo pensar en su sangre caliente por mi garganta. Pero cuando pensé en las probabilidades que tendría como vampiro, me excite aun mas, deleitándome en lo poderoso que me sentiría si ella formase parte de nuestra familia. Solo alcanzaba el clímax si era consecuencia del poder. Era megalómano. ¡Que le iba a hacer!

Antes de empezar a tener fantasías sexuales sobre mi dominio del mundo, preste atención a lo que decía Caius, como si mis comparsas merecían un minuto de mi valioso tiempo.

-Por supuesto habrás intervenido, ¿No, Jane?-Pregunto Caius metódico.

-Por supuesto Maestro, yo iba a cerciorar de que la pequeña humana no nos iba a crear problemas y ya la habían transformado. Pero al llegar a su casa, no habia nadie y la buscamos por todo el pueblo, eso si, exterminando a cualquier humano, que se interpusiera. Entonces llegue a la iglesia y me los encuentro celebrando el enlace…Intente liquidar a todos los humanos de la iglesia para que no hubiese testigos, y por que no decirlo, para deleitarme en su sufrimiento, pero no me dejaron. Entonces empecé a torturar al Cullen y cuando levante la vista…-hizo una pausa teatral-ahí estaba el-señalo al humano, o lo que fuera eso, que la miraba con cara de golden retriever- con su estupida mirada de subnormal profundo y su boca abierta para que le entrasen moscas y no pude resistirme…Intente torturarle, pero era inmune a mi poder. Entonces nos miramos a los ojos y salto la chispa. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Menee la cabeza, asombrado. Esa era la historia mas paranoica que me habían contado, y que yo con mi ilimitada y benévola paciencia, me habia rebajado a escuchar.

-Bueno, chu…esto chico-Seria el señor del mundo de los nosferatum, pero no por ello debia perder la compostura. Uno era malo pero no grosero-¿Puedes contarme tu historia?

- ¡Oh, eminencia de los chupasangres!-Arquee una ceja enfadado. Este chico era tonto. ¿Como osaba a denominarme a mi como un vulgar vampiro de campo? Decidi respirar profundamente, antes de que perdiera mis nervios y la gente opinase que era un pésimo anfitrión-Bueno, yo me llamo Jacob-La verdad es que su nombre no me interesaba en absoluto- Y vivía en un pueblecito con mi padre. Este tenía un amigo, que era el jefe de policía, y tenia una hija de la cual yo me enamore. Pero vino un asqueroso chupasangres- Desde luego al pobre muchacho le habían hecho una lobotomía-que me la quito. Yo luche por mi amor pero, la sanguijuela…esto el vampiro-se corrigió ante mi amenazadora mirada y la de doscientos vampiros mas- uso malas artes y al final ella se quedo con el. Al principio no lo soporte, me transforme en lobo y me fui para el bosque a perderme para siempre. Pero luego decidi, que aun no habia dicho mi ultima palabra y que tenia que seguir dando guerra. Por lo que me fui corriendo hacia la iglesia, para interrumpir la boda. Cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando vi a esta asquerosa y deliciosa criatura, que olía que apestaba, torturando a la sanguijuela, me llego un flash y comprendí que Bella habia pasado a la historia. Ella era mi imprissing.

Aquello me empezó a sonar a impresora.

-¿"Imprissing"?-Pregunte cada vez mas desconcertado.

- Un unico y verdadero amor-Confirmo

Suspire. Eso me recordaba a nosotros. Quizás los licantropos y los vampiros no éramos tan diferentes. Pero cuando inhale el pestilente aroma, comprendí lo diferentes que éramos.

¡Definitivamente Jane se habia vuelto loca!

-¿Jane querida, estas segura de esto?- Suplique que me dijese que aquello era un episodio de enajenación transitoria.

Pero cuando la vi besarse con su "impresión", o lo que fuera yo no tenia que hablar el dialecto licántropo, y a Alec sollozar mas fuerte, comprendí que Jane necesitaría algo mas que un psiquiatra.

-¿Por lo menos estará vacunado de la rabia, no?-pregunto Caius aprensivo. Desde luego las preguntas que hacia. Y luego preguntaban que porque era yo el líder de esta pandilla de oligofrénicos.

-¡Maestro, me gustaria que no se metiese con mi esclavo personal!-le defendió Jane.

Demasiado tarde.

-¡Que sepáis maestro que luchare contra todas las barreras que se me impongan para conseguir el amor de mi chupoptera!- Hizo la declaración de amor el tal Jacob.

Jane le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Calla, saco de pulgas!

- ¡Mosquito!

-¡Alfombra de pelos!

-¡Sanguijuela!

-¡Chucho!

-¡sadica!

-¡Masoquista!

-¿Quién es el perrito que te quiere a ti?

-¿Quien es la chupasangres que te quiere a ti?

Como estaba harto de tanto pastelito, decidi seguir con la conversación.

-¿Como se lo ha tomado la gente?-Debia estar desesperado. A mí que me importaba la gente. Me importaba yo y mis circunstancias.

-No nos comprenden, maestro-Jane empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Nada de nada-confirmo su comparsa- Bella se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña diciéndome que siempre habia deseado lo mejor para mi y que ella no era lo mejor para mi, desde luego como pude ser tan tonto de enamorarme de semejante saco de lagrimas, que la aguante su marido ,el chupasangres…esto el Cullen…; El vampiro empezó a darme palmaditas en la espalda para darme valor y me dijo con su voz de mariquita: " No te odio tanto para desearte lo que tu te has buscado, yo solo pensaba en arrancarte la cabeza pero ahora solo mereces mi compasión". Sam, mi jefe de manada, empezó a darse cabezazos en el suelo, sollozando que habia hecho el para merecerse eso. Por lo menos mi padre tuvo una reacción lógica y cuando se entero de la noticia y se la presente-señalo a Jane con la mano- le dio un patatús y le tuvieron que ingresar por un infarto, debido a la emoción.

"Ver para creer"

-¿Qué vamos hacer con vosotros?-Parecia que estaba dictando sentencia.

-¡Tenemos que matarlos, Aro!-exclamo Caius indignado-¡Han roto las reglas!

Es verdad, mis queridas y venerables reglas.

-Jane, Caius tiene razon. Has roto las reglas al enamorarte de un licántropo. Sabes que eso esta prohibido y por lo tanto, el castigo por desobedecer las reglas es…

-Aro, Caius-Mire a la persona que me habia interrumpido mi genial discurso y me quede de piedra, mas de lo que deberia. ¡Milagro! Marcus habia hablado- Ninguna regla prohíbe que un vampiro se enamore de un licántropo. Por lo menos, yo nunca lo he leído.

Para eso mejor que no hubiera hablado.

-Ahora que lo dice, amo y señor de mi miserable vida-intervino Heidi-Yo tampoco lo he leído en nuestro libro de reglas.

-Pues yo creo que si-discrepo Félix-me parece que es la regla nº 527.

-No-corrigió Demitri-Esa es "Se deberá sacar la basura después de la comida". La regla a la que se refiere nuestro amo y señor es la nº 1200.

-¿Pero esa no era: "Se deberá lavarse las manos antes de comer"?

-Entonces es la nº 4789.

-Esa es: "Se deberá reciclar los desperdicios".

-Pues la nº 29.

-Demitri, esa regla es: "Humano que entra, humano que no sale"

Se me estaba empezando a subir la mosca a la nariz.

-Traedme ese libro de normas-Resople- Salgamos ya de dudas.

Mi amado libro siempre me decía lo que tenia que hacer. Teníamos que tener unas normas. Éramos unos sádicos, por supuesto, pero con modales y reglas. ¿Como, si no, podríamos gobernar en esta jaula de grillos?

Cuando Heidi me lo trajo, no pude evitar abrazarlo con fuerza y ponerlo encima de mi corazon inmóvil. Los demás me miraron como si estuviese loco. Ellos no me comprendían. Tenían que tener la mitad de mi genialidad para comprender lo sublime de mi obra.

¡En fin!, deje de recrearme y empecé a leer las normas que durante siglos habia pensado y escrito para que toda esta utopía creada por mi, pudiese funcionar.

"Regla Nº 1: "Aro Vulturis es Todopoderoso Señor y Amo de las banales vidas de todos esos miserables que se osen llamar a si mismos vampiros, por lo tanto todos deberán arrodillarse ante el. En el caso que el no estuviese disponible, cosa que dudo, os deberéis inclinar ante su mano derecha, o lo que es lo mismo, Carlisle Cullen- Suspire al acordarme de mi buen amigo Carlisle. Era un degenerado, pero le queria. A los amigos habia que aceptarles con sus defectos- Si el no estuviese disponible, no quedaría otro remedio que obedecer a los comparsas que tengo a mi lado. Y antes a Caius que a Marcus".

"Regla Nº 30: "Aquí todos somos carnívoros. No se hacen comidas especiales por nadie"

Empecé a pasar de las reglas obvias y empecé a buscar la que me interesaba.

La regla nº 20300 decía: "No se permite fumar aquí dentro". Menudo lumbreras quien escribió esto. Yo no lo hice. No era tan estupido. Debio ser Caius. El si lo era.

Hastiado, empecé a pasar páginas hasta que llegue a la que me interesaba. Los enamoramientos.

"Regla nº100000: "Un vampiro no debe enamorarse de un humano". Esperaba por el bien de Edward y Bella, que esta ya se hubiese transformado. No me gustaria matarles. Me caían bien. Esperaba que los tontos de mi súbditos no se hubiesen dado cuenta que yo mismo me habia saltado las reglas. Pero como yo era su dueño, hacia lo que me venia en gana con ellas.

"Regla nº 100001: "Un vampiro no debe enamorase de un gnomo del bosque"

"Regla nº 100002: "Un vampiro no debe enamorarse de una bruja o mago", ¿Pero esto que era, Harry Potter?

"Regla nº 100003: "Un vampiro no debe enamorase de un vampiro del mismo sexo", Esa regla habia que cambiarse. Habia que adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. ¡Que nadie me acusase de homofobo!

Y al final y después de un largo listado de para nada absurdas reglas, me percate de que ellos tenían razon y que yo era un poco menos perfecto de lo que me suponía. ¡Se me habia olvidado poner esa regla!

Cuando Marcus y Caius me miraron para saber que hacer, me encogí de hombros. Estaba en un dilema. No les podía matar porque las reglas no lo especificaban, pero aquello era lo mas surrealista que habia sucedido.

-¿Jane, estas segura de tu elección?- Repetí la pregunta a la desesperada- Recuerda que solo tienes trescientos años y aun no has visto todo lo que tenias que ver.

-Maestro, el amor es ciego-Sentencio dando un beso a su peluda y gigante "pareja"

"El amor es ciego pero yo no asi que evita hacer eso delante mía. Que me ofendes mi hermosa vista"

Resignado, tuve que dictar sentencia.

-En fin, como las reglas no especifican nada y la situación es la que es, lo que debéis hacer es casaros para mantener la compostura.

Caius y Alec me miraron como si yo me hubiese vuelto loco. Marcus como siempre miraba al suelo. Creo que se burlaba de mi de forma disimulada y me ignoraba en mis, siempre mas que interesantes, comentarios.

-Bien- exclamaron los dos tortolos como colegiales.

-Y como yo soy magnánimo y misericordioso-Solo me faltaba estar en todas partes y ya seria como Dios-He decidido regalaros un chalet con piscina, un jaguar en la puerta en una lejana isla desierta para vosotros dos solos-asi me libraba de ellos una buena temporada.

-¡Eres nuestro amo y señor!-exclamaron agradecidos.

"Menos hacerme la pelota y mas humillaros ante mi"

-Solo un favor mas, Excelencia chupasangres-Arquee una ceja molesto- Nos gustaria que como gesto de vuestra magnificencia, vos fuerais el padrino de nuestra boda.

Eso creo en mí un dilema moral. Por un lado estaba mi orgullo, que me impedía rebajarme tanto para convertirme en el padrino de un canino de perrera municipal y de una pequeña loca con tintes sádicos. Y por otro lado estaba mi jactancia y mi afán de protagonismo. Ademas pensé que el esmoquin me sentaba muy bien. Estaba en un buen conflicto de intereses.

-Eso ya se vera, chucho-Fingí malos modales. No queria que supiese que me estaba gustando la idea de ir de boda. Edward y Bella me habían dejado con las ganas-Bastante que he sido altruista y no os he dado lo que en realidad os merecíais.

Fingiendo enojo, volví la vista para Heidi y la llame.

-Heidi, encárgate de llevar a los tortolitos a sus nuevas estancias hasta el día de la boda-Le ordene.

Heidi me miro extrañada pero no discutió mis órdenes y se los llevo lejos de mi vista. Al verlos de la mano pensé que no pegaban ni con cola, el tan alto y musculoso, y ella tan pequeña y menuda. Desde luego los hechizos de las hadas eran muy volubles.

Cuando se fueron, Alec sollozo mucho más fuerte.

-Tranquilo, pequeñín-le volvio a consolar Caius con la voz mas tierna que pudo-Esta noche tendrás ración doble de humano. Ya veras que bien te sienta. Aro-me vocifeo como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo- ¿Se puede saber por que demonios has hecho eso?

"Como si le tuviera que dar explicaciones de mis grandiosos planes al estólido este"

Me encogí de hombros.

-De todas formas dentro de veinte o treinta años se va a quedar viuda- Era mas que comprobado-Lo unico que tenemos que hacer es esperar, y cuando llegue el momento celebrar un bonito funeral y a otra cosa mariposa.

Caius asintió.

-Creo que tienes razon.

"¿Como que crees que tengo razon? Yo siempre la tengo. Para eso soy infalible"

-Caius, Marcus, hay que añadir una norma nueva-Ese asunto me tenia muy mosqueado- "Regla nº 1.000.0000: Cuando un vampiro se case, deberá invitar a sus superiores, o lo que es lo mismo, a nosotros, que si les permitimos respirar, es gracias a nuestra bondad"

-Tendremos que enviar un regalo de bodas a Edward y Bella, ¿No?-Marcus volvio a mencionarse por segunda vez en este día.

-Ellos han sido unos groseros no invitándonos a la boda y lo peor de todo sin invitarnos al banquete- Caius siempre pensando en su estomago.

-Por eso mismo, Caius-sonrei siniestramente- Les mandaremos un gran regalo de boda para demostrarles que nosotros no les olvidamos y para más inri, yo mismo se lo llevare para que se les caiga la cara de la vergüenza, por maleducados.

La verdad es que si tenía pensado hacer un viaje a Forks, pero el regalo de bodas me importaba un bledo. Lo unico que pretendía era librarme una temporada de ellos y visitar al bueno de Carlisle, que seguramente me recibiría con los brazos abiertos. O más le valía.

Ademas necesitaba que me hiciera un chequeo medico. Mi autoestima estaba empezando a estar por los suelos.


End file.
